


Loyal Subjects

by Ahavah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's pretend Meg's still around post-apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Abaddon/Meg - loyalty
> 
> TW: BDSM subtext; implied/referenced (canonical) torture

Meg looked lovely seething beneath barbed wire restraints. “Do your worst!”

Abaddon gave a small nod of approval. “Comfy? Oh, don't look at me like that. I promise, this won't be redundant. Alastair was a vanilla lad with fuzzy handcuffs compared to me. I'll show you things you've never dreamed of,” she promised as she draped herself across an elaborate throne.

Meg blinked, waiting. “Well?”

“Your loyalty to that _angel_ stymies me,” Abaddon admitted. “We'll break that first.” She unfastened her pants and slid her hand inside, lazily rubbing herself. “Renounce him, then we'll begin.” 

Meg squirmed beneath the wire.


End file.
